


A Mirror

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Like called to like. This was how it has always been.





	A Mirror

Like called to like, this was a known fact.

In that same sense was how the Lions of Voltron chose their Paladins. Like called to like. The Alteans explained it as the quintessence of a paladin mirroring that of their lion, and they were almost entirely right. The Lions looked for creatures like themselves, that felt like themselves.

As such, Blue and Black were not surprised to learn, through Blue's Lance, that their new Paladins had such a thing as soulmarks – that their species, humans, had physical marks on their bodies that were mirrored in the one they were fated for. They were not surprised to learn, once Black's Shiro laid eyes on her, that he had a matching soulmark with Lance.

They were not surprised in the slightest, that their Paladins were fated to love one another.

After all, like called to like. Lance was fated to love Shiro in the same way that Blue had always loved Black, would always love Black. 

 


End file.
